Session 86.2:Lessons
(7:34:44 PM) Priceless: do you have any noteworthy ideas, Lian? (7:36:34 PM) Lian: work on the zee dolls? interact with the zee RR if Canti wants to? (7:37:18 PM) canti128: I'd better not, I'm not sure how long until my dad wants his computer back (7:38:13 PM) Priceless: hmmm... not entirely sure what course to take with zee dolls (7:38:33 PM) Priceless: in terms of getting at least the stronger of them to be more... accepting of her condition (7:44:36 PM) Lian: or keep playing with debt (7:44:58 PM) Priceless: hmm... actually, I do have an idea (7:46:02 PM) Priceless: first, what was the name of the heretical intimacy alterer for the locusts again? (7:47:52 PM) Lian: rainbow passion locust (7:48:38 PM) Priceless: can I take that in the interim? and can I say that they CAN eat, they just don't need to, or don't need to very often? (7:52:19 PM) Lian: yes (7:52:43 PM) Lian: just write that it expands the options of the locusts to include what the user feels at the time (8:03:36 PM) Lian: hello? (8:05:10 PM) Priceless: sorry, RL happened (8:06:39 PM) Priceless: So I approach them, I would have been gracious enough to, of course, provide them with actual rooms, and research materials they might find interesting, with only reasonable guidelines about not trying to run off or damage anything. (8:07:05 PM) Priceless: I would have prepared locusts beforehand (8:08:02 PM) Lian: neither seems particularly happy with their new state though the first is much weaker willled (8:08:49 PM) ***Priceless motions to a table, "I thought you might like a meal." she told them. (8:17:10 PM) Lian: the first one moves over the other just looks at her (8:19:55 PM) ***Priceless sits at the table as well, "Yes?" She inquired. (8:20:09 PM) Lian: she just glares (8:22:46 PM) Lian: (mental note, make some convictions stones) (8:22:50 PM) Priceless: (1 sec) (8:33:10 PM) Priceless: (dinner) (9:07:05 PM) Priceless: (back) (9:08:10 PM) Priceless: (you still here, Lian?) (9:08:32 PM) Lian: (yes) (9:12:04 PM) ***Priceless sighed a little, while looking at her, "It could be FAR worse you know." (9:14:48 PM) Lian: "We are objects" (9:16:35 PM) Priceless: "And this is involved in you not wanting to eat... how?" she asked (9:17:10 PM) Lian: "you probably did something to it" (9:18:08 PM) canti128: (gotta go y'all, take care) (9:18:43 PM) canti128 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (9:21:16 PM) Priceless: "I was wondering," She quipped, changing the subject, "Who helped you get your essence so high?" (9:22:29 PM) Lian: "no one" (9:22:34 PM) Niet: (Gah, sorry about that.) (9:24:18 PM) Lian: (wb) (9:24:28 PM) Priceless: "Really? I find that hard to believe. Mortals usually need to be Exalted to go above a certain point without aid. Even then, they don't stay mortals, usually becoming some form of spirit, like a god, or a demon. You are past that point." she told her (9:25:42 PM) Lian: "They are lazy" (9:26:19 PM) Priceless: "No, I mean it is literally impossible." She told her. (9:27:19 PM) Niet: (Sorry, what's going on?) (9:27:27 PM) Priceless: (talking with the dolls) (9:27:45 PM) Priceless: (Including the essence 4 one that shouldn't have been able to be essence 4 (9:31:16 PM) Niet: (It's not particularly hard to imagine an essence 4 mortal.) (9:31:54 PM) Priceless: (Niet: mortals can, by standard, only go to essence 3 on their own) (9:32:22 PM) Priceless: (also, when they hit essence 4, they stop being mortals and become spirits) (9:35:54 PM) Lian: "theya re lazy" (9:38:03 PM) Niet: (By normal means. It's entirely possible for any number of conceivable effects to overide that.) (9:38:54 PM) Niet: (Most blatantly, any sort of temporary essence boost from artifacts or exalt charms.) (9:40:14 PM) Lian: (anyway.. teacher) (9:40:26 PM) Priceless: (sure, we can pause this) (9:41:13 PM) Lian: (or she could use them as part of the lesson) (9:41:25 PM) Niet: (Whichever you'd prefer.) (9:42:18 PM) Lian: (I think it might work better ontop of it) (9:42:35 PM) Priceless: (I'll allow Niet to have 'requisitioned' them when priceless wasn't looking, for the lesson (9:43:10 PM) Priceless: I'll repost where we left off, if you'd like (9:43:16 PM) Niet: (Niet wouldn't be likely to take them, but entering here could work.) (9:43:54 PM) Lian: (entering here I think would work_) (9:43:54 PM) ***Niet enters, clad in the form of a teacher, complete with appropriately fashionable glasses. (9:45:17 PM) ***Priceless blinks, looking over Niet. "Ah... yes, Niet?" (9:46:18 PM) Niet: "Your performance the other day..." (9:47:07 PM) Priceless: "Hmm?" (9:48:42 PM) Niet: "About 61 points." (9:49:06 PM) Priceless: "Points?" she asked, slightly confused. (9:50:54 PM) Lian: the second doll goes back to glaring (9:53:43 PM) ***Priceless is looking at niet a tad confusedly (9:54:41 PM) Niet: "For the transformation." (9:55:38 PM) Priceless: "And?" she asked (9:56:42 PM) Niet: "That's too low." (9:57:44 PM) Priceless: "Indeed." she stated rather flatly. (10:00:26 PM) Lian: much continued glaring (10:01:09 PM) Niet: "You need lessons." (10:01:24 PM) Niet: "I mean, it's passing, but nowhere near up to par." (10:01:29 PM) Niet: "They're not cooperative at all." (10:01:32 PM) Priceless: "Lessons?" she asked (10:03:17 PM) Priceless: "What would these lessons involve?" she asked (10:04:34 PM) Niet: "Practical as well as theoretical experience." (10:08:14 PM) ***Priceless thought for a moment, "Very well." (10:14:46 PM) Niet: "OK then." (10:14:50 PM) ***Niet points at the dolls. (10:15:05 PM) ***Niet specifically the essence 4 one. (10:17:12 PM) Lian: the dolls are pointed at (10:24:12 PM) ***Priceless waits for Niet to speak (10:24:28 PM) Niet: "Ahem." (10:24:51 PM) Niet: "You took someone aggressive, outgoing and self-motivated and turned her into a doll." (10:24:58 PM) Niet: Niet waits for the doll's reaction. (10:26:27 PM) Lian: the doll can't do much but be angry and Emerald (10:26:48 PM) Priceless: (She's free to talk or move around and such...) (10:27:38 PM) Lian: (but not blast her with magic!) (10:28:30 PM) Priceless: (she's benevolent, not stupid) (10:29:05 PM) Lian: (point is doll is angry) (10:31:25 PM) Niet: "Which would be fine, if she weren't possessed of a lot of blatant authority issues. And you didn't use a method that pushed through powerful mental influence to make her see how appropriate it would be." (10:33:24 PM) Priceless: "A method I don't precisely have." She pointed out. (10:38:46 PM) Niet: "So, do something more subtle?" (10:38:52 PM) Niet: "In keeping with her preferences." (10:40:42 PM) Priceless: "So, what would you have done?" she asked, theoretically (10:41:43 PM) Lian: (are you going to reshrink them?) (10:42:39 PM) Priceless: (She's been letting them be more or less free of that save when really necessary, you know, to be nice and all that) (10:43:38 PM) Niet: "She likes being in power, but you'd want to nudge your authority over her, she also wanted knowledge and depends on sorcerous growth for increased power. A student would be the obvious choice, demonstrating a mastery of spells beyond her reach and then going through that route, or brute force." (10:43:58 PM) Niet: "But... if you're going to do these lessons, then you need to pay the appropriate tuition." (10:44:18 PM) ***Priceless quirks her eyebrow curiously (10:46:11 PM) Niet: "WHo ever heard of a student that looks like you! It's wrong, totally and completely wrong, isn't it?" Niet seems to be asking everyone present as she throws her hands up in the air. (10:46:18 PM) Niet: "It doesn't work in the least!" (10:47:28 PM) Priceless: "I didn't have to dress up for my tutors..." she pointed out (10:47:55 PM) Niet: "Then they were doing it wrong!" (10:47:59 PM) Niet: "It's unpardonable!" (10:48:04 PM) Niet: "Unexcusable." (10:48:08 PM) Niet: "Immoral!" (10:48:45 PM) Priceless: (hehehehe) She sighed, realizing Niet was going to go on one of her tangents, "Very well." (10:48:50 PM) Niet: "Now...." Niet gathers her essence into a very large, rather heavy seeming book. "If you're willing to accept!" (10:49:07 PM) Niet: And smashes the book down on Emerald's head with an expression resembling nothing less than manic glee. (10:49:22 PM) Niet: (http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=613406 this work?) (10:49:59 PM) Priceless: (I guess) (10:50:10 PM) Lian: the more powerful doll snickers at the change (10:50:11 PM) Niet: (We can look for something better if you'd rather.) (10:50:55 PM) Niet: Niet points at the doll. "No talking in class. Stand outside in the hallway." (10:51:04 PM) Priceless: (It's fine, especially as it's temporary) (10:51:09 PM) Lian: http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=424330 (can emerald beat up a bear?) (10:51:29 PM) Niet: (Well, Niet's methods don't wear off on their own, Emerald would need some means to change herself.) (10:51:50 PM) Lian: (She does) (10:51:54 PM) Priceless: (she can endow herself to normal) (10:51:57 PM) Niet: (Tsuruya is rich...) (10:52:08 PM) Lian: (and beats up bears) (10:52:34 PM) Niet: (Mental stuff too? And really?) (10:53:14 PM) Niet: (When does she do that?) (10:53:19 PM) Lian: (She can remove mutations) (10:53:55 PM) Lian: (anyway I think this should put her in a proper "learn learn learn" mentality which wouldn't bother emerald much) (10:54:42 PM) Lian: the doll goes to leave (10:56:02 PM) Niet: (Right. Be a good student.) (10:57:03 PM) Lian: anyway (10:57:31 PM) ***Priceless bows? before the teacher (10:59:33 PM) Niet: "Excuse me for a second." (10:59:59 PM) Niet: Niet exits, returning a few seconds later carrying several unconscious mortals of varying age and appearance. (11:02:25 PM) Niet: "Here we go." (11:02:30 PM) Niet: "Practice targets!" (11:03:46 PM) Niet: She carefully sets the first one up at the front of the room. "So wake him up and start asking him questions." (11:04:16 PM) Niet: Niet grabs the remaining doll and directs her to sit down, then goes outside to retrieve the second one." (11:04:22 PM) Niet: (Ignore quote mark. (11:04:24 PM) Niet: )* (11:04:49 PM) ***Priceless carefully rouses the mortal. (11:05:14 PM) Lian: he wakes up slowly (11:05:40 PM) Priceless: "Are you alright?" she asked first. (11:05:59 PM) Lian: "yeah.." (11:06:38 PM) Priceless: "May I ask who you are and what it is you do?" (11:08:16 PM) Lian: "I am Lin and I farm" (11:10:04 PM) Niet: Niet whispers to the two others. "Now, when she's finished judge her honestly on a scale of one to ten." (11:10:11 PM) Priceless: "Indeed, do you like farming?" she queried (11:11:38 PM) Lian: "I guess" (11:12:21 PM) Priceless: "You don't sound very convincing, is something wrong?" she asked (11:13:09 PM) Niet: "And... if you're not fair, the whole doll thing will seem like a pleasant dream, though the forms should be pretty cute." (11:14:43 PM) Lian: "I've never really thought about it" (11:15:42 PM) ***Priceless taps her lips in thought. "Is there not anything you might always have wanted to do, perhaps?" (11:18:04 PM) Lian: "not really.. no" (11:20:01 PM) Niet: Niet sighs. (11:20:49 PM) ***Priceless notes that to herself, before asking, "But being a farmer is so hard, wouldn't you rather do something much easier?" (11:22:05 PM) Lian: "I guess I never really thought much about it" (11:22:36 PM) Niet: "Emerald dear. This is an entirely different breed of stock from the one you have before. I mean, look at her. She's unforgivably bland. I mean, just at a glance you wouldn't even think a person who's life is this boring would even get a name. If this was a play she wouldn't have one. She'd be a background detail. In terms of artwork, evaluating your raw materials is key. KEY! With something like this, don't ask, tell!" (11:24:14 PM) Lian: "I am a guy..." (11:24:41 PM) Priceless: "You could serve me." she pointed out while moving her body in a sensual way so as to distract him from Niet, "Be provided for." (11:25:05 PM) Lian: "I guess..." (11:27:17 PM) Priceless: (VEE, opalescent dancer made of living crystal, appropriate mental mutations that push a 'this is me' additude) (11:28:43 PM) Lian: the new dancer takes up her role happily (11:29:37 PM) Niet: "And the judges?" (11:31:09 PM) Lian: doll one seems to think its ok, doll two is disgusted by more objectification (11:33:24 PM) Niet: Niet PIMs doll 2 into a balerina doll, one with an increasingly strong desire to go dance. (11:33:44 PM) Lian: doll two unhappily takes up dancing (11:34:13 PM) Niet: "I said to judge fairly, that means no disagreeing with the basic premise. If you're nice she might fix you later. Anyway, you did it, but an extra like that isn't really worth much of your time." (11:36:04 PM) Lian: "Making people into objects is dumb and cruel" (11:36:26 PM) Niet: "You need to adjust your strategy to their level. So, watch one example here." (11:36:42 PM) Niet: Niet prods a rather genericly thuggish looking man to wakefulness. (11:37:20 PM) Lian: he wakes up slowly (11:40:53 PM) Niet: Niet grabs him by the collar and pouts cutely. "You'd love to be pampered, to lead a comfortable life without having to do anything, to be adored simply for being you and genuinely be that adorable. Now, it's your lucky day, all you have to do is beg my cute little student over there to make you into her pet catgirl, and you'll have all of that. You want it." Niet, rather than relying on magic, simply strikes with the brute force of personal (11:41:27 PM) Priceless: (of personal) (11:41:33 PM) Niet: (This should be an extra, so effective MDV should be about 0 against Niet.) (11:41:36 PM) Niet: `roll 10d10 (11:41:36 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 10d10: 1 7 9 8 1 1 2 8 4 7 (11:42:14 PM) Niet: (forgot specialty) (11:42:17 PM) Niet: `roll 2d10 (11:42:18 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 2d10: 9 5 (11:42:22 PM) Niet: (6 total.) (11:43:15 PM) Lian: he does as commanded (11:46:04 PM) Priceless: ( VEE http://fav.me/d2v72v5 look) (11:46:20 PM) Lian: she's abit shocked by the actual change (11:46:37 PM) ***Priceless scritches her behind the ears. (11:47:06 PM) Lian: she purrs and sits by emerald (11:47:28 PM) Lian: the dancers continue to dnace and the ballerina just looks frustrated (11:48:03 PM) Niet: "See, most mortals are easy targets, their identities are malleable. If you don't come along and empower them or make them better, they'd go through life without achieving anything, without being anyone. Their hopes and dreams are so fragile that a simple comment from you could brush them aside in most cases." (11:48:11 PM) Niet: "But, there are those who are better than that." (11:50:59 PM) Niet: Niet pats the ballerina on the head. "People like her want to be more, they strive and they give all they can do better, to be better. If you're going to turn everything about that person around on a whim, turning a ruler into a doll, that means you're stating definitively that your artistic vision is the superior. That your plans mean more than their everything. Such brute force can work, it could be necessary, such as when dealing with ins (11:52:21 PM) Lian: the ballerina just glares (11:52:26 PM) Niet: "To that end, I point to the next target. He's a rather (locally) famous bandit who's been leading a group of thieves toward the eastern edge of our boundaries. He's intelligent, cunning and known for a mastery at setting up uncanny traps. He dreams of being rich and succesful to the point where he could carve out a small country for himself, or at least rule a town." (11:52:29 PM) Priceless: (cut of at when dealing with) (11:52:39 PM) Niet: (Ah.) (11:52:50 PM) Niet: (Ignore the second post for a sec.) (11:52:58 PM) Niet: when dealing with insane deathknights. But, a lot of the time, isn't it better to use less overt methods? Make them accept a vision that lines up with their own dreams and ambitions rather than forcing them to bow to your own?" (11:55:43 PM) Lian: the bandit sits there tied up (11:56:22 PM) Niet: "And, because we should reward success, I'll offer you a bargain. If you can earn an A on the next two targets, then you can add me to the collection for a month in whatever form you want, but if you mess up collossoly on either, then you have to stay the schoolgirl until the end of the Season since you'll need more lessons." (11:56:34 PM) Niet: Niet sits down and waits for Emerald's reaction. (11:58:22 PM) ***Priceless considers the bandit for a moment, tapping her chin in thought (6/2/2011 12:00:23 AM) Lian: he can't do much (12:00:36 AM) Lian: dancers continue dance, kitty sits there.. other doll feels really uncomfortable (12:01:55 AM) Niet: Niet pokes the other doll and whispers quietly. "So, what do you dislike about the doll thing anyway?" (12:03:05 AM) ***Priceless strides up to him. "Might I ask your name?" she queried (12:03:21 AM) Lian: she whispers back "the whole being a thing vs being a noble" (12:03:31 AM) Lian: "Keith" (12:05:37 AM) Niet: "You do realize your opportunities for advancement would be higher this way, right?" (12:05:58 AM) ***Priceless glances to see if the bandit leader is wearing a bandana (12:06:20 AM) Lian: (YES!() (12:06:32 AM) Lian: "I want my freedom" (12:07:33 AM) Priceless: "I hear you are an ambitious man, Keith, that you want power." she told him. (12:08:03 AM) Lian: "power is only useful if you are free" (12:08:20 AM) Priceless: (uh, which is which, Lian?) (12:08:31 AM) Lian: (Those wre boht keith) (12:12:07 AM) Priceless: "Is it?" she asked, cutting his bonds telekinetically. "Certainly, to a degree it is, but many ambitious generals and commanders would not agree with you entirely." (12:12:43 AM) Lian: he shrugs (12:12:52 AM) Lian: (did emerald agree to Niet's offer?) (12:15:08 AM) Priceless: (GO! DICE ROLL!) (12:15:12 AM) Priceless: `roll 1d100 (12:15:12 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 1d100: 56 (12:15:19 AM) Priceless: (I suppose so) (12:17:22 AM) Lian: (anyway) (12:18:16 AM) Lian: he shruged in response (12:18:37 AM) Priceless: "Plus, as part of an organization, you could have your own real soldiers. Not just a band of bandits and cut-throats." She posed to him. (12:19:21 AM) Lian: (charisma+presence 2_ (12:21:21 AM) Priceless: (gonna go with... 3 succs and a conviction on this one) (12:21:32 AM) Priceless: `roll 12d10 (12:21:32 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 12d10: 6 5 1 9 3 8 2 6 9 6 7 7 (12:21:48 AM) Priceless: (8) (12:22:15 AM) Lian: "maybe.. but I like to be myown boss" (12:24:34 AM) Priceless: "And how long would being your own boss last? How long before you you tire, you slip up, and someone takes advantage, decides they want to be the boss?" she posed (12:25:16 AM) Lian: (same) (12:25:38 AM) Priceless: (same enhancements) (12:25:46 AM) Priceless: `roll 12d10 (12:25:46 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 12d10: 4 9 1 7 5 5 5 6 3 3 1 8 (12:25:56 AM) Priceless: (shit... 6) (12:26:25 AM) Lian: "maybe.." (12:28:06 AM) Priceless: "While you might have a little less freedom, you'd have power, legitimacy... job security. You wouldn't be as likely to be taken down by a rogue dragon blood or petty god." she offered (12:28:43 AM) Lian: (same roll) (12:29:09 AM) Priceless: (Same enhancements, 1 succ is free) (12:29:14 AM) Priceless: `roll 12d10 (12:29:14 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 12d10: 8 9 1 8 2 9 8 9 5 6 1 2 (12:29:24 AM) Priceless: (9) (12:29:37 AM) Lian: "I guess...." but he looks warily at your catgirl and dancer (12:30:20 AM) Priceless: (is that an offerable moment, I presume, despite his hesitancy?) (12:30:55 AM) Lian: (yes, though you can always shore it up) (12:31:49 AM) Priceless: "Don't worry about them, you're better than them, they were... fluff. You.. you have substance." she told him flatteringly. (12:32:45 AM) Lian: "ok I wish to be your servant.. but not something like them" (12:34:22 AM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (12:35:33 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:36:03 AM) Priceless: (wibs, Shadell, you get my PM, Lian?) (12:39:40 AM) Shadell: (No pm from me.) (12:39:47 AM) Shadell: (And anything after "I wish to be your servant..." (12:39:59 AM) Priceless: (no, I'm asking Lian if she got MY PM) (12:49:19 AM) Priceless: She endows him with relatively minor mental mutations mostly for making adjustment to the form far easier, as well as a full combat ability suite, in ( http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1152833 ) form. (12:50:12 AM) Lian: she looks down, "not bad" (12:50:30 AM) Priceless: (oh, and essence use) (12:51:21 AM) Priceless: "I'm sure Niet wouldn't mind arranging for you to get some artifact equipment." She stated, rubbing the catgirl's head a bit more., (12:52:57 AM) Priceless: (shadell might want to change nick) (12:53:08 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (12:53:39 AM) Niet: "Too weak to make that worthwhile. Regardless, you had a bit of hesitation, so an A- from me. If you two dolls would grade it honestly from F to A? Same for the dragon." (12:59:44 AM) Lian: Keith, "I like it" Doll 1 "It seems to work" Ballerina, "She can go to hell" (1:00:56 AM) Niet: Niet glances at Doll 1, "And from A to F? A letter grade?" (1:01:43 AM) Niet: She also PIMs the ballerina again, causing her to shrink dramatically to a mere six or seven years old, complete with adorable lisp. (1:04:15 AM) Lian: "A I guess?" (1:06:06 AM) Niet: (Negate that, windup instead.) (1:06:17 AM) Niet: "OK then, you've got your first A." (1:06:27 AM) Niet: "So, if you can do as well on the next assignment. (1:06:41 AM) Lian: the windup ballerina continues to dance (1:07:18 AM) Priceless: "Might I take a moment to regain essence?" (1:07:55 AM) Niet: (Does she have enough for VEE?) (1:08:36 AM) Lian: Doll one whispers to Niet (1:08:55 AM) ***Niet listens. (1:09:44 AM) Niet: "If you want to rest, then the terms will change a little bit if that's fine." (1:09:52 AM) Niet: "But you can take as much time to rest as you want." (1:10:00 AM) Niet: "You'll just have to pass your final exam as well." (1:10:28 AM) Niet: "Or you can trade the obedient doll to me, though not the stronger one." (1:10:40 AM) Niet: "And rest for as long as you want." (1:13:55 AM) ***Priceless looks over the doll, "Do you wish to be traded?" she asked. (1:14:42 AM) Lian: she nods, "you're nice enough... but I don't like being an object... knowing I could just be put on a sheilf at any time..." (1:18:14 AM) ***Priceless tapped her chin in thought. "Then, Niet, may I pose a very slight condition to the trade?" (1:18:56 AM) Niet: "That's Ms. Vietena to students, and yes." (1:19:39 AM) Priceless: "Please keep her overall look the same, if you modify her, and I will agree to the trade deal." (1:21:06 AM) Niet: "Why?" (1:21:15 AM) Niet: "She seems to dislike it." (1:22:58 AM) Lian: (I think emerald means the Geisha thing?) (1:23:07 AM) Priceless: (mostly) (1:23:21 AM) Niet: "Besides, I don't really need a courtesan." (1:24:23 AM) ***Priceless tapped her foot a bit, "Very well." (1:26:38 AM) Myrah left the room (quit: Exit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). (1:27:14 AM) Lian: so rest up for the last two? (1:27:17 AM) Niet: Niet produces a similar book to the one from before, but rather than using it for blunt trauma, she opens it and blows strongly, enveloping the doll in a storm of paper. As the paper vanishes into mist, a decidedly human woman can be seen, dressed in a red skirt. (1:27:53 AM) Lian: (another little schoolgirl?... or is someone now a magical secretary?) (1:28:29 AM) Niet: (Actually, apprentice would be more amusing, though it was going to be the second one.) (1:28:55 AM) Priceless: (A TA?) (1:30:09 AM) Lian: (so rest and final 2?) (1:30:34 AM) Niet: http://danbooru.donmai.us/post/show/926768/black_hair-black_legwear-blue_eyes-boku_wa_tomodac (1:30:41 AM) Niet: Or rather, greenish uniform. (1:30:54 AM) Niet: "There, now you're my disciple, so just follow me around and learn." (1:31:02 AM) Priceless: (Sure, Lian) (1:31:15 AM) Lian: she carefully feels her skin and smiles (1:31:51 AM) Lian: (so now time skip) (1:32:00 AM) Niet: "And your name?" (1:33:00 AM) Lian: "Leelan" (1:33:47 AM) Lian: (shadell can we get a skip to the next part I don't think Jen has all night) (1:33:54 AM) Niet: (Sure.) (1:33:57 AM) Niet: (Just wanted that info.) (1:35:22 AM) Lian: so after emerald rests enough put up the challenges (1:36:32 AM) Priceless: (it would take, at most, 3 hours) (1:36:43 AM) Priceless: (likely 2 or less) (1:37:14 AM) Lian: anyway challenges (1:38:15 AM) Priceless: (si) (1:38:15 AM) Niet: "To win the bet then, and prove you've succeeded, here's the godblooded king of an utterly inconsequential nation in the hundred kingdoms! He wanted to be an expansionist conquerer, but as you can see this means his dreams of building up that poor impoverished country have been rather definitively crushed for your lesson. He might be a little upset over that." Niet's matter of fact cruel words should probably incense the now awake king. (1:39:29 AM) Lian: the windup box ballerina has wound down (1:39:40 AM) Lian: he looks up glaring from his ropes (1:39:49 AM) Niet: "Leelan, wind her up, we need a judge." (1:42:57 AM) Priceless: "Why did you want conquest?" She asked him directly. (1:47:47 AM) Lian: "She's just going to continue to resist" (1:47:59 AM) Lian: (King)"to make the area better" (1:48:14 AM) Priceless: (factual determination analysis) (1:48:47 AM) Lian: (truth) (1:48:49 AM) Niet: "Yes, but her tsuntsun reactions are amusing." (1:50:07 AM) Priceless: "Does it need to be you, or would it be acceptable for another to bring the area prosperity?" She queried. (1:50:50 AM) Lian: "why shouldn't it be me?" (1:53:09 AM) Priceless: "A fair question." She admitted, "It could be you. But with the way the tides of history are flowing, you would be stuck with a brutal, long war against superior forces, led by dragonblooded, Solar Exalted, Deathlords, your people would suffer horribly." (1:53:26 AM) Lian: (char+presence +2) (1:53:37 AM) Priceless: (compassion channel) (1:53:40 AM) Lian: Leelan winds up the balerina who dances glaring at all around her as she twirls (1:54:00 AM) Priceless: (3 succs, 1 free, 1 half free) (1:54:08 AM) Priceless: `roll 14d10 (1:54:08 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 14d10: 10 8 7 3 5 4 1 1 6 2 10 6 1 4 (1:54:22 AM) Priceless: (9) (1:55:12 AM) Lian: "maybe.." (1:57:08 AM) Priceless: "My allies, and myself, we have vast forces and resources at our command, with our aid, your people could gain prosperity, protected and nurtured." she posed) (1:58:19 AM) Lian: "and what ist he cost?" (2:00:49 AM) Priceless: "Accept my boon, and not only will me and mine supply aid, but I will endow you with even greater skill with which to manage your people's lands in our name." She posed. (2:01:12 AM) Lian: "YOu will protect and expand it?" (2:01:43 AM) Priceless: "Yes, with you seated as something of a regional governor." she assured. (2:01:51 AM) Niet: Niet glances pointedly at the catgirl, dancer and the space where the other two prisoners aren't. (2:02:30 AM) Lian: "very well" (2:02:55 AM) Priceless: (VEE http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=685396 , loyalty stuff, blah blah blah) (2:04:38 AM) Lian: she looks down at herself abit shocked (2:05:25 AM) Priceless: "Sorry, I made a couple... adjustments, but you should notice your knowledge of governance has expanded." She pointed out. (2:05:41 AM) Lian: "...I look like whore.." (2:06:42 AM) Niet: "So you dislike it." (2:07:04 AM) Niet: "If you had the choice you'd take it back?" (2:07:12 AM) Lian: "how am I going to be respected like this?" (2:08:18 AM) Priceless: "You look lovely." she told her, "Plus, you are free to change the clothes. I will arrange for full reinforcements and supply shipments later this evening." she assured her honestly. (2:09:02 AM) Lian: (charisma+Presence) (2:09:24 AM) Priceless: (compassion channel, 5 succs, half of it free) (2:09:25 AM) Niet: Niet twitches at that one. (2:09:35 AM) Priceless: `roll 12d10 (2:09:36 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 12d10: 10 2 1 2 3 8 8 5 2 3 7 5 (2:09:46 AM) Priceless: (10) (2:09:48 AM) Niet: "If it's OK to just change, then what's the point of doing it in the first place?!" (2:10:17 AM) Lian: "Then give me a different set fo clothing" (2:10:23 AM) ***Priceless motions to niet for whispering. (2:10:29 AM) Priceless: "Momentarily, dear." (2:10:36 AM) Niet: Niet closes in. (2:11:21 AM) Priceless: She whispers to Niet: "I'm working from an angle, giving her something slightly off so it can intentionally be reduced and make her happier with the deal." (2:12:14 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (2:12:14 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 6 10 9 5 10 3 9 9 (2:12:26 AM) Niet: (Investigation+perception, is this true? 7 successes.) (2:12:43 AM) Lian: (...you have the base SWLIHN charm) (2:12:43 AM) Priceless: (yes) (2:12:52 AM) Niet: (So Niet does...) (2:14:10 AM) Lian: "Hurry up I want to be respected" (2:14:32 AM) Priceless: (1 moment) (2:15:53 AM) ***Priceless does it again. ( http://fav.me/d2gh6af the blue one) (2:16:42 AM) Lian: she looks over herself, "better.." (2:16:53 AM) Niet: "But is it good?" (2:17:13 AM) Niet: "Or do you still dislike it?" (2:17:22 AM) Lian: "Its ok I guess?" (2:17:24 AM) Niet: "On a scale of 1 to 5, how would you rate it?" (2:17:30 AM) Lian: "three?" (2:18:06 AM) Niet: "Ballerina?" (2:18:22 AM) Lian: Ballerina "Fail!" (2:18:41 AM) Niet: "Leelan?" (2:19:21 AM) Lian: "doesn't doing it twice mean she didn't get it right the first time?" (2:19:57 AM) Niet: "Hmm..." (2:20:20 AM) ***Priceless motions Niet over) (2:22:14 AM) Niet: "Ballerina, give me a good justification for why she should fail... or we'll explain to everyone who you are and then leave you standing in the middle of town, dancing while everyone watches you." (2:22:40 AM) ***Priceless frowns at Niet's words. (2:23:03 AM) Lian: "She can change how someone thinks and she can't make someone delusional enough to think being dressed like a whore is respectable" (2:23:24 AM) Niet: "And you think that's a valid criticism?" (2:23:30 AM) Niet: (Factual determination analysis.) (2:24:29 AM) Niet: "OK then Priceless, explain why you shouldn't fail." (2:25:58 AM) ***Priceless whispers to Niet, explaining how going through the endowment twice, the second time giving her an agreeable form which was intended to be the end result, gives a better end result overall for the position she intends the person to play (2:28:50 AM) Niet: "Wasting a form isn't good, besides that kind of devious manipulation doesn't suit someone straightforwardly charismatic like you." (2:29:13 AM) Niet: "And, she had already agreed. If you just gave her queen or princess or the like, she'd probably have been quite pleased." (2:29:17 AM) Niet: "Or at least magistrate." (2:29:36 AM) Niet: "Failure, but, since it was part of a plan, I'll let you make it up with the final exam." (2:30:09 AM) Niet: Niet points to the ballerina. "Fix it so she's genuinely one hundred percent satisfied with the final result." (2:31:33 AM) ***Priceless looks her over, asking directly, "Assuming you couldn't go back to your original self, how would you want to look or what would you like to be?" (2:32:49 AM) Lian: she stays quiet (2:33:49 AM) Priceless: "If you do not say anything, I cannot help you at all." she told her honestly. (2:34:07 AM) Niet: Niet watches curiously. (2:34:49 AM) Lian: "You will just make it worse" (2:36:11 AM) Priceless: "I have a feeling you would prefer anything over this." She remarked dryly (2:36:21 AM) Priceless: (3 succ purchase, free) (2:36:37 AM) Priceless: `roll 7d10 (2:36:37 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 7d10: 9 2 3 5 3 8 1 (2:37:44 AM) Lian: "I don't want your help" (2:40:02 AM) ***Priceless frowns, imbuing herself with a supernatural level of concern about this. (Ecstatic Passion Kaleidoscope) "Really now? Wouldn't you want to at least not be an object?" she asked (2:40:09 AM) Priceless: (3 succ, 1 die) (2:40:15 AM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (2:40:16 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 6 1 5 3 2 3 7 2 7 5 10 (2:40:25 AM) Priceless: (7) (2:41:05 AM) Lian: "I want you to fail more" (2:42:57 AM) Priceless: "You would rather lose your best chance at turning back, tossing it fruitlessly away in the name of truly petty revenge?" she queried pointedly. (2:43:11 AM) Priceless: (4 succs) (2:43:14 AM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (2:43:14 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 10 5 1 6 8 4 9 9 6 5 (2:43:24 AM) Priceless: (9) (2:46:03 AM) Lian: the aura glows black around the balerina as if she's going ot cast a spell (2:47:30 AM) Niet: Niet steps in front of Leelan, confident that Priceless can defend herself from any real danger. (2:47:57 AM) ***Priceless is ready to defend if necessary with CCI (2:48:21 AM) Niet: (... http://www.mangarush.com/manga/boku-wa-tomodachi-ga-sukunai/v-1/8/p-5 ) (2:52:10 AM) Lian: Emerald's skeleton ceases up and takes over.. it begins trying to rip itself out of her.. (2:52:58 AM) Niet: "If you hurt her, I'll end it." (2:53:44 AM) Priceless: (uh... according to the spell description, shouldn't I be able to CCI the spell as it wooshes toward me?) (2:54:24 AM) Lian: (it seems a straight shaping effect) (2:54:51 AM) Niet: "If you don't choose to harm her, you can keep it going." (2:54:57 AM) Priceless: (yes, but there's an explicit moment where it travels through the air) (2:55:02 AM) Niet: "Unless you'd rather give up Emerald." (2:55:16 AM) Niet: (I think Lian's ruling that just fluff, not an actual attack.) (2:55:38 AM) Lian: (I would say the option to deal with it is when she's casting which you easily had time to do so) (2:57:30 AM) Lian: Emerald finds herself walking out and twoards what would be considered the local whorehouse (2:58:03 AM) ***Priceless PIOs rock around her legs, making it impossible to do so. (2:58:25 AM) Lian: she starts crawling next then (2:58:40 AM) Priceless: (as in fused to the ground) (2:58:56 AM) Priceless: (she has a bloody STR of 5) (2:58:58 AM) Priceless: (Er 1) (3:00:36 AM) Priceless: She sighed, telling the Ballerina, "I'm calling in the debt, stop." (3:01:41 AM) Lian: she stops (3:05:06 AM) Niet: "If you give up and accept remedial lessons, I could tell you how to fix this." (3:05:46 AM) ***Priceless fixes her legs, striding over, telling her straight, "Look, pick a form, pick any form you like, could even be your old one, I will not only give it to you, I will give you five copies of sorcerous texts of your choice, AND I will dismiss you from my service in every way." she told her. (3:06:05 AM) Priceless: (4 succs, 1 die) (3:06:12 AM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (3:06:13 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 9 6 10 1 6 7 3 10 9 7 5 (3:06:21 AM) Priceless: (12) (3:08:12 AM) Lian: "Does she pass if I accept?" (3:08:52 AM) Niet: "That would be a probable yes." (3:09:35 AM) Lian: "Then No" (3:10:01 AM) Niet: "Emy dear, if you want to give up, I could show you how to do this quite easily." (3:10:29 AM) Priceless: (I need sleep... badly, this has gone on for an.. hour and 10 minutes longer than expected) ---- Back en Category:Exalted: The Green Knights